El Retorno de un Angel
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: Sora deja el escenario Kaleido por un suceso con el amor, causando que el angel que habia en ella desapareciera quedando solo un....demonio que aquel ser solamente creo por su actitud ¡Capitulo 3! ¡Arriba Por fin! nOn
1. Prologo

Kaleido Star pertenece total y parcialemente a su dueño, Kami seria tan feliz si tuviera a Yuri en mis manos xD (sorry algo natural en mi xD), no es en si un capitulo, pero es algo que me gustaria que ustedes vieran como un Capitulo 0, el cual les mostrara algunas de las tantas escenas en el fic...bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo mi famoso Capitulo 0...

_"El Retorno de un ángel_"

**Prologo **

**Capitulo 0**

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo**_

**Mira hacia atrás mientras caminaba con una mochila hacia la salida, era la última vez que observaba aquel lugar que tantos felices pero a la vez amargos recuerdos le traían a la mente.**

_-No volveré…lo juro…es una promesa… ¡No volveré a pisar un escenario!-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-Te queremos para que subas al escenario…-_

_-No lo creo…prometí no volver a un escenario…ustedes lo saben-_

_-Es una oportunidad única, sin trapecios ni acrobacias…solo música…solo tú-_

**Los miro y suspiro lo pensaría muy bien**

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

**  
**

**Sonreía como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado, aquella sonrisa la había recuperado, tres chicos frente a ella sonrieron gustosos al momento de abrazarla.**

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

**  
**

**-**_Te han invitado al Festival Circense… ¿Qué vas hacer?-_

_-Prepararme…-_

_-Pero tú sabes que los antiguos campeones estarán…-_

_-Lo se…-_

_-Maldita sea Sora ¡Leon Oswald estará ahí!-_

_-Por eso mismo…hay que encarar todo el pasado y demostrar quien es el mejor-_

_-Hace mucho tiempo dejo los sueños…ya no es lo mismo…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-Sora Naegino ya no es el Ángel que hizo aquella Técnica Angelical…-_

_-Lo sabemos…-_

_-Aquella técnica que ha creado…-_

_-La puerta del infierno…es digna de un demonio…-_

**Los tres chicos suspiraron al momento de ver como alguien entraba a la habitación, era Sora quien había escuchado toda su platica, pero su mirada era diferente a como algunos la conocían.**

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

**  
**

**Todos estaban reunidos en aquel escenario, las ex estrellas del famoso escenario Kaleido, Yuri Killian y Layla Hamilton, como también estaban los campeones de aquel famoso concurso como algunos lo tomaban, Mai Wong y Leon Oswald, pero esas sonrisas terminaron cuando mencionaron a…**

_-A continuación…la señorita Sora Naegino con el joven Hiroshi Katsuma interpretando La puerta del infierno…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-¡Sora¡Que bueno es verte!- _**grito emocionada pero cuando sora le vio recibió una fría mirada**

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-¿No te acuerdas?...Soy Rossetta…-_

_-No te conozco…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-¡Mentirosa¡Farsa!- _**grito molesta al momento de darle una cachetada pero ella le detuvo antes de tocarla**

_-No me volverás a tocar Mai…eso tenlo por seguro…-_

_-No eres la estrella de Kaleido…-_

_-No…lo deje de ser hace mucho…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-¡Sora¡Te llama un tal Kalos Eido!-  
_

_-No estoy para nadie del escenario Kaleido…-_

_-Lo que tú digas…- _**dijo mientras volvía a tomar el teléfono –**_Lo siento…ella no contestara las llamadas de su empresa…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-Ha sido tanto tiempo sin vernos…aun me arrepiento de lo que te hice…-_

_-No lo creo Leon…-_

_-Solo te digo la verdad…ya no eres el ángel…-_

_-No…Leon Oswald le ha cortado las alas al ángel para crear a un demonio así que es hora de que lo conozca…-_

_-Sora…-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

_-Así que eres Leon Oswald…-_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Amiga de Sora…la más cercana por estos momentos… ¿Qué le hiciste para que el ángel se fuera desapareciendo y muriera? Causando que lo único que quedara fuera aquel Demonio que tú creaste…-_

_-¡Estas equivocada!-_

_-¡No lo estoy!- _**Lo mira molesta –**_Si quieres recuperarla…yo te puedo ayudar…no quiero que el demonio que despertó en ella termine acabando con el ángel que todos perdimos ese dia que la destruiste_..._-_

_**oooooooooooo**__**ooooooooooo** _

**Termino el Capitulo 0! Bueno no tanto un prologo como en si pero como ya les dije son algunas escenas que veran dentro de este fic, espero review para que me anime a subir el primer cap! nOn**

**Espero sea de su agrado y sigan pendiente de lo que nuestra amiga Sora Naegino vivira...**

**100 LeonxSora asi que espero que les guste como les dije je je je nos vemos! nOn**


	2. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**¡Oh¡Gomen! De verdad muchas disculpas, el primer cap esta aqui, pero creanme, las rachas que tengo ahora no son de lo mejor! Ne! y sumen esto, problemas con la red ahora que de nuevo tengo internet! Se cae cada 5 minutos! -  
**

**Nos estamos viendo ¡Antes de que lo olvide¡A las lectoras se les dara un regalo en cada cap al final!  
**

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador, Rin, Hiroshi, Yuki y Kuzuki-sensei son los unicos creados por mi mente.

* * *

"**Una nueva oportunidad"**

En unos de los mejores teatros de Japón, se encontraban practicando varias personas un número que presentarían en poco tiempo, todos se movían de un lado a otro, utilería, sonido, luces, artistas cansados por todos lados, pero sobre todo un hombre frente a todos guiándoles en cada paso que daban, en un momento se dio vuelta y decido chocarlos.

**-¡Más arriba chicos¡Mas rápido!-**

**-Si Kuzuki-sensei- **dijeron varios de los chicos, todos estaban cansados solo seguían las ordenes de su superior, mientras que la música terminaba todos caían al suelo cansados

**-Tienen unos minutos para descansar…-**

**-¡Si!- **gritaron todos emocionados mientras corrían a tomar agua.

Aquella persona de nombre Kuzuki miro hacia la entrada de aquel teatro, al parecer estaba esperando la llegada de una persona pero no llegaba, algo nervioso saco su celular y marco un número, pero molesto solo colgó al ver que no le contestaban y guardo su celular

**-¡Muy bien acabo el descanso!-** grito de nuevo al momento que los chicos de nuevo subían a sus lugares, cuando estaba por subir con ellos una persona lo tomo del hombro, cuando se giro solo vio que le sonreía una chica de cabellos negros tomado en dos coletas y de ojos azules.

**-¿No ha llegado?-**

**-Rin…No, no esta aqui… ¡Me va a volver loco!-** dijo mirándola **–No se porque acepte tu propuesta…-**

**-Era tu salvación…y la nuestra también…además mira el lado bueno de este proyecto…el saber que tienes a esa estrella ya te pidieron de nuevo una gira mundial…- **dijo entre risas la chica

Cuando se estaba por sentar alguien le tomo de la cabeza y la hizo sumergirse entre las butacas de aquel teatro, cuando la chica levanto la cabeza se encontró con un chico de ojos tan negros como la noche y un corto cabello platinado, ella solo lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo lejos.

**-¡Muy bien dejen de estar jugando ya llegue!-** grito una chica desde la entrada, vestía un conjunto deportivo al igual que todos los demás, sus cabellos lilas largos hasta mas debajo de la cintura, los cuales tenia tomado en una simple coleta y sus ojos castaños molestos.

**-¡Sora!-** grito Rin mientras corría hacia ella, Sora solo le dio la mochila que llevaba consigo y camino hasta aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, el cual era Kuzuki

**-¿Me llamaste?-**

**-Si…pensamos que no llegarías al ensayo-**

**-Nunca falto y lo sabes muy bien…-** dijo mientras todos se mantenían callados, pero en esos momentos ella se comenzó a reír y los demás tan solo suspiraron.

El chico que anteriormente había molestado a Rin se acerco a ella y dijo en voz muy baja.

**-¿Se despertó de malas verdad?-**

**-Creo que volvió a recordar lo que paso hace dos años…-** la chica solo suspiro y camino un poco mientras que dejaba la mochila de Sora al lado de las demás, el chico se acerco a ella y solo le sonrió a la estrella mientras ella le saludaba y besaba su mejilla.

**-¿Estas bien Sora?-**

**-Claro que si Yuki…tranquilo todo bien…solo que me levante con el pie izquierdo-**

**-Eso se nota- **dijo Rin llegando a su lado, los tres se miraron y solo guardaron silencio

Cuando se sentaron en la primera hilera de la butacas Kuzuki se acercaba a ellos y les daba unos papeles, Sora solo le agradeció y observo como los demás chicos comenzaban su rutina que minutos atrás su director había detenido para un descanso, mientras miraba como todos sudaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música.

**-Le falta fuerza…-** dijo levantándose **– ¡No voy a trabajar con gente que no sepa saber lo que es la calidad!-**

**-Pero si…-**

**-Lo siento mucho Kuzuki pero es la verdad…-** dijo molesta mirando el escenario **- ¡Vine a este escenario esperando ver fuerza y calidad¡Pero con cada día que pasa es peor¡Caen cansados y no saben levantarse!-**

**-¡No les grites a mis chicos!-** Sora al escuchar eso solo sonrió un poco mientras miraba a Rin y a Yuki

**-¿Tienen algo que decir?-**

**-Que Sora Naegino tiene toda la razón…-** mencionaron los dos chicos levantándose con la misma cara que Sora y caminando hacia su lado

**-Gomen Kuzuki, pero Sora tiene razón…le falta el animo…el corazón…-**

**-¡No!-** grito girándose molesta Sora mientras miraba a todos y subía al escenario - **¡Lo que les falta es el deseo de poseer el lugar¡De tenerlo para cada uno de ustedes y nadie más! De eso es lo que les falta a ustedes…-**

Todos los chicos que estaban escuchando a Sora se quedaron callados, no pensaron que llegarían a escuchar aquellas palabras tan fuertes de la ex estrella del famoso escenario Kaleido, el cual todos llegaron a verla en la última producción en la que ella participo.

Rin se acerco a Kuzuki que estaba callado solo le sonrió mientras le pedía que pusiera la música, Sora solo escucho como una melodía comenzaba a escucharse, no era algo idéntico a las melodías que cantaba Sara en el escenario, era otro tipo de música, Yuki se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano llevándola al centro del escenario al momento que Rin les pedía a los demás bajar y tener que observar lo que lograrían apreciar.

Todos los chicos pudieron apreciar como la música ya no era la misma, Sora mantenía su vista dirigida a la nada, Rin estaba tras de ella y se movían al ritmo de la música, era un baile al estilo moderno, como últimamente lo utilizaban en muchas obras de teatro alrededor del mundo.

Sora levanto la mirada mientras podía darse cuenta que a su lado aparecía Rin la chica solo sonrió mientras que Sora volvió a mirar hacia el frente sin alguna expresión en su rostro, todavía recordaba como había terminado en aquel lugar.

**Flash Back**

Sora se encontraba en su habitación, sin algún ánimo de salir de ella, llevaba más de un año en aquel lugar, había regresado a Japón prometiendo no volver a pisar un escenario en su vida.

Sus padres estaban preocupados al ver que la chica no salía de aquella habitación, pero cuando lo hacia solo era para comer sus alimentos o ver a su pequeña hermana.

Ese día sus padres habían salido y se había quedado sola en casa, como siempre estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama, aquella chica que era energética que no paraba de moverse ya no estaba mas, se encontraba una chica totalmente opuesta, sus ojos se cerraron con mucha pesadez pero el sonido del teléfono la hizo levantarse, camino hasta el sin ninguna prisa y con el mismo animo de en esos momentos contesto.

**-¿Diga?-**

_-¿Hablo con Sora Naegino?-_

**-Hai… ¿Quién es?-**

_-Mm mira…soy Rin Kitzukate y te llamo para una oferta de trabajo…se que no trabajas en el escenario Kaleido y…-_

**-¡Cállate!- **grito asustando a la chica del otro lado de la línea, aunque ella nunca había sido así algo le causo gritarle, un terrible recuerdo de aquel lugar

_-Dame una oportunidad de verte…onegai…si me escuchas seré feliz…no te pido que aceptes…solo escucharme…-_

**-Bien…puedes venir**-

_-¡Arigato!-_

Ese mismo día, frente a su puerta apareció ella, una chica de cabellos mas oscuros que la misma noche tomado en dos coletas y unos ojos azules como dos zafiros, no estaba sola, a su lado estaba un chico de corto cabello platinado y ojos tan negros como la noche

**-¿Quiénes son?-**

**-Soy Rin Kitzukate…el es Yuki Won…somos artistas de la empresa Tokio Destiny…en estos momentos estamos buscando personas que se nos unan…-**

**-No ando interesada en ningún escenario…-**

Ella solo los miro, de inmediato miles de amargos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, cerro sus ojos y tomo su cabeza al momento que sus ojos se volvían a abrir y miraban con molestia a los dos chicos frente a ella

**-No quiero nada relacionado con escenarios-**

**-Pero…Sora…escúchanos…onegai…- **decía la chica de dos coletas

**-¡Largo!-** grito mientras abría la puerta y los hacia salir

**Fin del Flash Back**

En esos momentos solo vio como los dos chicos que a su lado bailaban no tenían aquellas sonrisas que les caracterizaban, en cambio sus rostros eran fríos y calculadores, al igual que ella tenía su rostro en esos momentos, solo escuchaban el compás de la música y bailaban a su ritmo.

Tan solo en aquellos momentos solo apareció en su mente el recuerdo de cómo cada día aquellos chicos habían llegado a su casa insistiendo que debían hablar con ella y como fue que sus padres se habían preocupado realmente por ella como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho, pero en esa ocasión...habían encontrado personas que tal vez la volverían hacer reír y ser la misma chica que dejo de ser

**Flash Back**

De nuevo tocaron la puerta, Sora abrió lentamente y se encontró con los mismos chicos que insistían en verle todo el tiempo, cuando estaba por cerrar el chico que solo se mantenía callado en todos los intentos de su compañera le detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

**-Sabemos que ahora no estas muy bien para subir a un escenario…-** hablo por fin el chico de nombre Yuki **–Pero aun así…créeme…esto es especial…y te servirá para salir de este mundo del cual ahora solo vives…-**

**-¿Cómo saben?-**

**-Sora…a nosotros nos mandaron para pedirte algo…-** suspiro le era difícil hablar **–Tus padres nos han contado un poco de lo que creen saber…-**

**-No me sorprende… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-**

**-Te queremos para que subas al escenario…-**

**-No lo creo…prometí no volver a un escenario…ustedes lo saben-**

**-Es una oportunidad única, sin trapecios ni acrobacias fantásticas y peligrosas…solo música…solo tú-**

Los miro y suspiro lo pensaría muy bien, desde ese momento solo supo que esos dos chicos les vería todo lo que podría restarle de su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

La música había dejado de sonar, aquella que le hacia mover el cuerpo a su ritmo al mismo tiempo que hacia alguna que otra pequeña acrobacia junto con sus compañeros de ese momento, cuando se detuvo miro a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ella y solo tomo aire para poder decir algo.

**-¡Eso¡Eso es bailar! Todos deben demostrar el deseo de que el escenario solo sea suyo...demostrar que son los mejores…-**

**-¡Hai Sora-san!-** gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras ella bajaba del escenario junto con los otros dos

Cuando estaba frente a ellos solo los miro y sonrió un poco, solo como ella sabía sonreír para ellos.

**-¿Qué vas hacer hoy Sora?-** pregunto Yuki

**-No se…creo que lo mismo de siempre…pasear por las calles a ver que encuentro de nuevo…estar en mi casa no me agrada por el momento…-**

**-¿Ni con tu familia¡OH! Es verdad…que se fueron de viaje…gomen-**

**-No hay problema…ne…Rin… ¿Qué ocurre porque no hablas?-** dijo mirándola

**-En realidad…es que no tengo nada que decir Sora-san-** sonrió la chica mientras colocaba una mano tras su cabeza, en esos momentos Kuzuki se acerco a ellos

**-¿Qué creen que están haciendo¿Por qué no están ensayando?-**

**-Kuzuki…-** sonrió amargamente Sora mirándolo **– ¿Tenemos que recordarte que nosotros ya sabemos nuestros actos?-**

**-Aun así Sora…seas o no la ex famosa estrella del Escenario Kaleido eres mi empleada y sigues mis ordenes…- **dijo molesto, Sora ante eso solo lo miro con furia en sus castaños ojos

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar ese espantoso lugar?!-**

**-¡Kuzuki deja a Sora!-** grito alguien en la entrada en esos momentos el hombre solo se giro y miro a todos

**-No se porque tengo que seguir las ordenes de adolescentes…-**

Sora bajo su mirada, hacia mucho tiempo que no había estado tan furiosa como minutos atrás lo había estado, el tan solo escuchar aquel nombre ocasiono que su mente reaccionara sin poder evitarlo, Rin se acerco a ella y le dio una botella con agua que la chica no rechazo.

En esos momentos solo vieron como un chico de cabellos azules y ojos rojos se acercaba a Sora y la tomaba del hombro tratando de sonreír, ella solo lo miro y le dedico una delicada sonrisa o trataba de aparentar serlo, los otros chicos solo le dieron un hola y se quedaron callados.

**-¿Estas bien? Ya sabes como es Kuzuki cuando lo regaño…-**

**-Lo se…pero aun así ya no vale la pena…-**

**-Sora-san tiene razón…Kuzuki esta molesto desde que tu padre te dejo en manos la empresa el se molesto- **dijo Rin mientras miraba a Sora que caminaba hacia la salida **– ¡Sora¿A dónde vas?-**

**-¡Me voy de aquí¡Hasta mañana!-** grito molesta

Cuando Sora salio los tres chicos suspiraron y se miraron entre si algo preocupados, Rin dio un paso hacia delante pero los dos chicos la detuvieron, ella los miro.

**-¿Qué pasó en aquel escenario para que este así?-**

**-No podemos saberlo Rin…solo tenemos que esperar a que ella misma no lo diga…-**

**-Pero…Hiroshi…Yuki… ¡Lleva dos años sin hablar!-** grito desesperada Hiroshi se acerco a ella y le sonrió

**-¿Quieres seguirla?-**

**-¿Nani?...Demo… ¡Hai!-** la chica sonrió y salio junto con los dos chicos

Sora caminaba por las calles, en ocasiones se detenía mirando las tiendas de ropa, pero después volvía a tomar su camino, ese día tenia un deseo en particular así que no se dirigía a su hogar, total no había nadie que la esperara ese día, sus padres habían salido de viaje y ella vivía sola por el momento, cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a su destino, con una medio sonrisa entro y prendió las luces del lugar, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que tres personas mas habían entrado y la miraban calentar tras unas cajas.

Caminaban rápidamente entre el mar de gente que existía en las calles en aquellos minutos, seguían lo demasiado cerca aquella ex estrella que caminaba cada vez mas rápido, cuando giro en una calle ellos esperaron unos minutos para seguirla o si no serian descubiertos. Rin, Yuki y Hiroshi se sorprendieron al ver el lugar donde había entrado Sora, sin decir nada se adentraron escondiéndose tras unas cajas.

**-Ne…Hiroshi…Sora va a…-**

**-Si Rin…pero aun así…ella…-** Yuki tan solo al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros y ver lo que estaba por hacer Sora, ante eso su vista se lleno de ira y un poco de preocupación

**-Hay que tener cuidado…si Sora hace lo que pienso que planea hacer estará en peligro…-**

**-Sora…-** mencionaron en un susurro Rin y Hiroshi mientras volvían a mirar a la chica.

Sora hacia unos estaba respirando una y otra ves, miraba hacia el frente mientras hacia unos ejercicios, ese día lo volvería a intentar, volvería a tratar.

Era extraño pero desde la mañana había tenido un gran deseo de volver a saltar por un trampolín o sentir el aire chocando en su rostro al impulsarse en un trapecio, era raro pues ella había jurado nunca mas subir a ellos.

Ese día se cumplían dos años de estar lejos de aquellos objetos que en su vida le habían acompañado, de los que juro alejarse, pero ya no, en esos momentos quería volver a intentarlo…quería volver a hacer técnicas, aunque su rostro ya no demostrara alegría al hacerlas…

Volvió a respirar mientras subía, no había red, esperaba no haber perdido aquella practica que en tantas obras demostraba tener, cuando llego y estuvo sobre todo suspiro, la imagen de aquel ser se hizo presente, sus ojos se llenaron de un odio jamás visto en ella, solo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la situación, fue entonces que tomo el trapecio y se impulso hacia el otro aun con aquella mirada que desde hacia dos años ya le caracterizaba.

Entre las cajas Rin contenía la respiración junto con Hiroshi, Yuki solo mantenía la mirada fija en su compañera de trabajo y hasta el momento casi amiga, se podía ver que sus ojos demostraban una intensa preocupación hacia ella, no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que tenia lo mismo que sus otros dos compañeros, tenia miedo, miedo de que algo le pasara a Sora en esos momentos de su alocado intento por volver a hacer una acrobacia después de dos años.

**-Tengo miedo…miedo de que caiga…-**

**-Rin…-** dijo Hitoshi mirándola, su mirada era atenta pero reconfortante **–No te preocupes Sora estará bien…es la mejor…-**

**-Pero Hiroshi…hace dos años que ella…-**

**-Lo sabemos Rin…- **hablo Yuki **–Sabemos que ella hace dos años que dejo de hacer acrobacias…y eso representa un peligro…pero aun así tranquila-**

**-Chicos…Sora…esta en peligro de caer…tengo miedo y mas… ¡Porque no hay red de protección!-**

Sora todavía no se sentía preparada pero tomo mas impulso, respiro y dio unos cuantos giros en el aire, tan cerca del otro trapecio pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos¿Cómo era que podía recordar tanto en tan solo pocos segundos¿Por qué cuando trataba de ser ella o sonreír aquel ser se presentaba como un alma en pena sin dejarla descansar? Cuando se dio cuenta de eso y daba la ultima vuelta estiro su mano para alcanzar el otro trapecio pero fue tarde…no logro tomarlo

Cuando Rin casi grito eso los dos chicos giraron sus rostros encontrándose con una imagen que no querían ni imaginar, Rin cubrió su boca espantada, Yuki y Hitoshi sintieron como de inmediato sus cuerpos se tensaron y se levantaron del lugar junto con su amiga corriendo hacia el centro del lugar

**-¡Sora!-** se escucharon tres gritos de terror en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Hi! Por favor no cometan un asesinato aqui hacia la escritora! ne! - (Dark agita los brazos como loca) Bueno como les comente al principio al final de cada cap. hay una sorpresa, la sorpresa es que un personaje de la historia me acompañara y respondera los review por el momento tenemos a ¡Yuki Wong! nOn  
**Yuki: Vamos diles porque no actualizaste en Febrero... (mirandola reprobatoriamente)  
**Ne...Yuki-kun no me mires asi...no fue mi culpa de que me llevaran al carnaval T--T Aparte...acose a Sebastian Rulli eso fue lo bueno jajajaja n¬n**  
Yuki: ¬¬  
**¡Ne! Yuki-kun que malo eres!...no se aquien saliste xD  
**Yuki: (la golpea y la deja sin conocimiento) Ahora si, sin que moleste les agradeco mucho a quienes leen la historia y un beso a nuestras lectoras que dejaron un review... **arelli-black, kmilitachan, Natalia Kido, akirachinty, lucero, Flor, Nino-san, Abns, anita-asakura, kro, sayuri-chan-aly **(mira hacia la puerta) creo q viene el hermano de Dark... (entra Yusuke Urameshi) ando en problemas...bueno ya saben dejen un review que pronto se secuestrara a Leon Oswald y Yuri Killian para la seccion...tendre lastima por esos dos...  
Yusuke: Darky! T-T  
Yuki: Dejen un review... (señala a Yusuke) el se encargara de traer aquienes ustedes pidan ya hasta sea el mismisimo Kalos...xD  
Yusuke: .. ¬¬ 

**Recuerden esto es un SoraxLeon**


	3. Amargos y Dulces Momentos

**¡Vale¡Aqui ta el segundo Cap¡Gomen por tardar de nuevo! Pero esos examenes me ocuparon tiempo sagrado, culpen al colegio xD, pero prometo que estas dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones subire pronto el otro cap  
**

**Bueno aqui les dejo y nos vemos al final q esto sea de su agrado  
**

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador, Rin, Hiroshi, Yuki y Kuzuki-sensei son los unicos creados por mi mente.

* * *

"**Amargos y Dulces Momentos"**

Estaban sentados en la sala de aquel hospital, solo miraban el suelo mientras sus manos oprimían lo que llegaron a ser botellas llenas de agua, uno de ellos se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso y en su miraba y andar se le notaba, era Hiroshi que no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que ocurría, tal vez si lo sabia, pero el nerviosismo o mejor dicho miedo le nublaba el pensamiento.

Yuki tomaba la botella entre sus manos y le dio un ultimo trago, se levanto aun manteniéndose en silencio y salio del lugar, Rin miro a su compañero salir y solo suspiro, se acerco a Hiroshi y lo hizo calmar, pero ella estaba igual o aun peor que sus propios amigos, tenia miedo de que la chica que estaba en esos momentos acostada en una cama sin recuperar el conocimiento le pudiera pasar algo.

**-¿Por qué Hiroshi¿Por qué pasa esto?-** decía Rin al borde del llanto, Hiroshi al verla así solo la abrazo **–Gomen…trataba de darte fuerzas pero ahora…mira como estoy…-**

**-Es normal estar así Rin…es normal…estar así por la gente que esta en nuestras vidas…no te preocupes…-**

**-¿Normal? Hiroshi…no quiero que le pase a Sora algo…se que no nos considera sus mejores amigos pero para nosotros ella si es nuestra amiga…solo no quiero que le pase algo…-**

**-No le pasara nada Rin…ella es muy buena…solo le falta un entrenamiento…un duro entrenamiento…- **Rin solo cubrió su rostro y comenzó a desahogarse en silencio, Hiroshi solo levanto la mirada hacia el pasillo de la habitación donde se encontraba Sora

Yuki caminaba entre los pasillos del hospital aun no sabia que hacer, estaba molesto con el mismo, en esos momentos Rin lloraba por Sora y Hiroshi se sentía un completo inútil ante la situación ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Los conocía desde que tenía memoria, aquellos dos chicos son sus mejores amigos y sin contar que Rin es su familia, aunque no fuera de sangre Rin era la única familia que tenia en toda su vida.

Cuando pensó en eso se recargo en la pared de aquel pasillo y paso una mano por su cabello, eso le recordó a la chica que en esos momentos estaba sin despertar, solo se giro con mucha molestia y dio un golpe a la pared de concreto a puño limpio y se dejo caer al suelo, se sentía como Rin con ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia pues tenia un orgullo que mantener pero a la vez como Hiroshi un inútil que no pudo ayudar mucho mas a Sora cuando lo necesitaba.

**-Maldita sea…Rin discúlpame por romper la promesa…- **en silencio solo paso sus manos entre su cabello una vez mas mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba su frente recargada en sus rodillas

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de aquella enorme casa en la cual vivía, se encontraba muy tranquilo y podría decirse que sumamente feliz, no tenia nada por lo cual preocuparse, total era su día libre y lo disfrutaría solo como el sabia hacerlo, sin practicar.

Pero como dicen toda felicidad tiene un final y ese final llego cuando ella llego y se coloco frente al televisor tapando completamente la imagen, el sabia que lo hacia por molestarlo totalmente pero al verla mejor pudo ver que aquellos ojos zafiros estaban algo molestos y también por la pose en que se mantenía.

**-¿Qué ocurre Rin?- **suspiro ella solo se mostró aun mas molesta **–Es mi día libre…así que me vas a dejar en paz ¿No es así?-**

**-¡Yuki Won¿Cómo se te ocurre estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada?-**

**-Es mi día libre…ya te dije- **en esos momentos se arrepintió de haberle dicho tal cosa, solo vio como ella se paraba en la mesa del centro para quedar mas cerca de el y señalarle acusadoramente

**-¡Te dije¡Te lo dije¡Yuki!-**

**-Respira y tranquilízate...-**

Yuki solo se levanto y la bajo de aquella mesa dejándola sentada a su lado, tomo el control de aquel televisor y lo apago, suspiro y miro a su amiga que hacia ejercicios de respiración, el solo sonrió al verla y espero a que ella hablara

**-¿Me dirás por fin?-**

**-Si…Gomen…recuerdas que ayer nos visitaron los padres de la famosa estrella del Escenario Kaleido… ¿Si recuerdas no?-**

**-Algo…- **sonrió con diversión

**-¡Yuki!-**

**-Tranquila…claro que recuerdo… ¿Qué ocurre quieren que siempre cancelemos el favor?-**

**-No…yo te vengo a pedir un favor…-**

**-¿Cuál es?-**

**-Yuki…no sabemos porque Sora Naegino dejo el Escenario Kaleido, solo podemos confiar de que ella con el tiempo nos diga…hace poco revise los videos que tenemos de aquellas obras donde ella participo…- **suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo** –Se que me negaras el favor pero…te lo pido como tu amiga…no- **sonríe mientras el le mira sorprendido

**-¿No? Rin… ¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-No te lo pido como amiga…te lo pido como hermana…Yuki…debes ayudarme a proteger a Sora Naegino…debemos regresar el ángel que ha caído…-**

Yuki al principio se sorprendió por aquel favor pedido por la chica de ojos zafiros, se levanto en silencio del sillón y camino hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa, Rin le seguía con la mirada esperando aquella respuesta.

Ella se levanto y se le quedo mirando un momento, pero solo se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación, el solo miro su reflejo y suspiro, su amiga había sido una gran fan de Sora Naegino cuando trabajaba en el Escenario Kaleido, pero aquel día en que los padres de la chica llegaron diciendo que había renunciado y habían contado lo que ellos creían saber destrozo a su amiga.

**-Todo gira en torno a Leon Oswald…ese…Dios de la Muerte…-** se vio una vez más en el reflejo y cerró los ojos molesto **-¿Por qué¿Por qué me quería parecer a ti? Ahora que se lo que le hiciste a aquella estrella… he dejado de admirarte…-**

Se dio vuelta mientras tomaba su cabello entre sus manos, su cabello platinado lo tenia tan largo como el mismo Leon Oswald lo tenia solo cerro los ojos molesto y miro sus manos, pero una mano en su hombro se hizo presente y miro a Rin sonriéndole

**-¿Te corto tu cabello Ani-kun?-**

**-Arigato Rin…arigato…- **solo entonces los dos supieron aquella respuesta sin necesidad de decirla y fue cuando las tijeras de aquella tarde sellaron aquel pacto de "hermanos".

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yuki solo se levanto poco a poco trataba de no hacer algún ruido, se sentía mal, mal de saber que Sora no estaba consiente y que Rin lloraba por no cuidarla, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la puerta de la habitación donde aquel Ángel descansaba, decidido y sin dudarlo entro aquella habitación.

Hiroshi había ido por un té para Rin que no se tranquilizaba, pero en el camino se encontró con un teléfono y no dudo en llamar, al principio no sabia si debía avisarle a alguien de la situación, pensó en Kuzuki-sensei pero solo lo descarto de la lista pues aquel hombre le diría a su padre y eso seria lo peor. Fue entonces cuando aquella idea cruzo por su mente y con una sonrisa comenzó a marcar los números.

**-Te demostraremos que no estas sola Sora…que ahora nos tienes a nosotros…-** sonrió mientras esperaba que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea.

Rin al ver que su amigo no llegaba y aun con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la habitación sin que alguna enfermera o doctor la viera, sabia que todavía no podía ver a Sora pero eso no le detendría para poder verla y por lo menos decirle que lo sentía aunque la ex estrella de su escenario favorito no la escuchara.

Coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta pero solo escucho la voz de alguien conocido dentro de aquella habitación, bajo la mirada cuando supo lo que decía y se recargo en la puerta ahora con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**-No tienes la culpa de nada Yuki…no la tienes….- **cuando dijo eso Yuki abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar mientras ella se aferraba a su ropa **–No…no es justo…-**

**-Lo se…pero…vamos…ella esta bien… ¿No es así Sora?-**

**-Hai…- **cuando aquella voz se dejo escuchar en la habitación Rin levanto la mirada y vio ahí a la chica de cabellos lilas sentada en la cama y con sus ojos en paz.

**-Sora-san…-**

Sora al escuchar esa palabra no supo lo que su corazón sintió y mas fue la confusión al ver a Rin llorar de aquella manera por ella, sabia que en el pasado pudo tener uno que otro amigo, pero ahora dudaba si los había tenido por todo lo que había vivido, Yuki solo se acerco a Sora y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de aquella cama.

Rin solo por su parte se quedo parada frente a la cama sin decir alguna palabra y mirando atentamente a Sora, aquella hacia lo mismo, sus ojos no se despegaban de la otra, era como si se examinaran, pero Rin cerro los ojos y limpio sus lagrimas y demostró la sonrisa que tenia, Sora solo se quedo aun sin palabras ante aquello, le recordó a ella misma.

**-Estas bien…me alegro mucho….sabes….nos tenias preocupados…-**

**-¿Si?...- **la miro mientras su mirada se endurecía **–No debían estarlo…además nadie les pidió que me salvaran…podía estar bien sola no era tan alto-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-¡¿Por qué eres así con la gente que trata de ayudarte?!-**

Rin salio de la habitación justo cuando Hiroshi entraba, cuando estaba por ir con ella Yuki lo detuvo diciéndole que lo mejor era dejarla, Hiroshi solo miro a Sora que mantenía su mirada, el solo se acerco a la cama y la tomo de la mano pero ella alejo de si aquel contacto.

**-¿Molesta?-**

**-¡Claro que lo estoy¡Me siguieron!-**

**-Pero si no fue por nosotros….quien sabe que te pasaría Sora…- **cuando Yuki dijo eso lo miro recargado en la pared, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del conjunto que traía, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y solo vio como el chico la miraba, fue entonces cuando su mente comenzó a jugar con ella

**-¿Sora¿Estas bien?- **preguntaba Hiroshi asustado al ver el cambio que tubo, pero Sora solo veía con espanto a Yuki que se acerco al verla así

**-No…no es verdad…no estas aquí….no….-**

**-¡Sora¡Sora responde!-**

**-Leon…-**

Cuando dijo eso cayo desmayada Hiroshi miro a su compañero y amigo mientras dejaba de nuevo recostada a la chica en la cama, solo suspiro al momento que se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Yuki, no sabia que hacer, su mente estaba hecha un caos.

**-Lo único que nos queda deducir es que…-**

**-Leon Oswald tiene la culpa de que Sora este así…si…lo sabíamos Hiroshi, cuando los padres de Sora hablaron con Rin y conmigo algo nos comentaron…pero no sabíamos si era real o no…-**

**-Tenemos que cuidar ahora mas que nunca a Sora…esta perdiéndose entre la oscuridad…-**

**-No Hiroshi…Sora no se esta perdiendo…- **dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta **–La verdadera Sora ya se perdió en ella y ahora es un simple demonio lleno de rencor y a la vez llena de miedo….- **

Yuki se fue de la habitación sin decir mas, Hiroshi bajo la mirada mientras cubría a Sora con las sabanas, al levantar su rostro pudo ver a la chica dormir con una tranquilidad que en ella ya no había, aquella que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo, sonrió un poco mientras retiro un mechón del cabello mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas grande

**-No vamos a dejarte…te lo juramos…volverás a ser el ángel que algún día fuiste…-**

Al día siguiente Sora despertó encontrándose con la imagen de Rin frente a su cama con un pequeño obsequio entre sus manos, reviso la habitación y se dio cuenta de que solamente había ido la chica.

**-¿Qué quieres Rin?-**

**-Pedirte una disculpa…en realidad…me porte un poco grosera ayer al irme de esa manera y no regresar…-** Sora se le quedo mirando y solo mostró el enojo en sus ojos Rin suspiro

**-¿Ocurre algo que me quieras decir?-**

**-Si Sora-san…hay algo que quiero decirte…en realidad se que estas pensando que me ando pareciendo a ti cuando estuviste en…aquel lugar…pero…-** sonríe mientras se sienta en la silla que se encontraba al lado **–Pero no lo hago porque…digamos que trate de ser una imitación tuya…-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Es porque…desde que te vi en tu primer protagónico en aquel escenario como la Sirenita me encanto tu forma de ser y actuar, cada vez que podía iba con Yuki al escenario, pero si no podíamos conseguíamos los videos de las obras…te vimos en tu ultima obra…La Princesa y el Bufón…en realidad…decíamos que extrañábamos a Odette pero...el trabajo de un artista es…personificar papeles que les den…no los que el desee-**

**-Me recuerdas tanto a mi…es por eso que trato de alejarme…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Lo que escuchaste…eso de…preocuparte hacia los demás y ayudarlos era lo mió…pero eso me trajo lo peor en mi vida…eso fue lo que…-**

Sora comenzaba a presionar las sabanas de la cama y Rin solo se quedaba callada y al mismo tiempo impresionada por lo que le decía, pero solo vio como los ojos de la chica pasaban del odio al temor y el dolor.

**-Hay pruebas que da la vida…no todas las pasamos…unas mas dolorosas que las otras pero…tenemos que saber pasarlas…-**

**-Lo se…- **la mira y sonríe haciendo que Rin se sorprendiera **-¿Me darás el obsequio?**

**-¿Eh¡Oh¡Si¡Gomen!-**

Rin le dio la pequeña caja de regalo a Sora la cual vio el color dorado que le adornaba y el listón plateado que le acompañaba, le quito poco a poco el listón mientras que miraba como Rin sonreía con travesura, sabia que la chica en realidad era una persona que le encantaba estar con sus amigos y hacerle travesuras a los mismos pero cuando la conoció solo se propuso en hacerla sonreír, y en los dos años de conocerla…lo había logrado…había logrado hacerla sonreír un momento.

Cuando termino de abrir aquella pequeña caja se sorprendió, era un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de Luna y el Sol juntos, miro a Rin que solo juntaba sus dedos en forma de niña pequeña con un poco de pena, Sora le dio las gracias y le pidió que se lo colocara.

**-¿Te gusto Sora-san?-**

**-Esta muy lindo Rin…arigato…-**

**-Todos los que somos tus amigos tenemos uno…Hiroshi tiene una estrella, Yuki y yo tenemos un fragmento de un corazón…-**

Amigos…esa palabra…hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba de los labios de otra persona que se decía ser su "amiga", cerro sus ojos, ya no creía en eso, no sabia si de verdad existían aquellos que se decían ser "amigos", aquellos que "supuestamente" le apoyaban en todo y no le daban la espalda cuando mas la necesitaban.

Escucho como Rin la llamaba pero no le hizo caso, solo escucho que la chica le decía que regresaría en unos minutos y después de eso solo pudo saber que la puerta se cerraba, al abrir sus ojos se vio sola en la habitación y coloco una mano en su mejilla mientras pensaba en lo que su vida era en esos momentos, pero no tardo mucho en saber lo que quería, no le importaban ya los demás de eso estaba segura, no le importaba como tratarlos, total…ella era la que no les pedía que se acercaran…pero estaban ese grupo de tres chicos que siempre estaban ahí al igual que su familia, sonrió…de algo estaba segura…solo trataría bien a aquellos tres y a su familia…se lo merecían…no…no se lo merecían…se lo habían ganado a pulso en dos años.

En esos momentos solo miro el collar que colgaba en su cuello, no dijo nada y lo dejo en su lugar y vio como la puerta que se abría y se asomaba Hiroshi que entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa muy extraña

**-¡Hola Sora!-**

**-Me libre de una para que llegara el otro… ¿Qué quieres Hiroshi?-**

**-Sabes…se muy bien que tienes muchas ganas de volver a un trapecio…- **Sora lo llego a mirar con odio pero el solo siguió sonriendo** –Así que llame a una persona que sabe de eso…-**

**-¿De que estas hablando?-**

**-Yuki…Rin y por supuesto yo estuvimos pensando en darte esto pues no queremos que tengas otro accidente…así que vamos a tomar entrenamientos para hacer acrobacias contigo…-**

Ahora si Sora se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que decirle al chico de cabellos azulados que estaba frente a ella sin dejar de sonreír, el chico solo se acerco a ella y miro lo que en su cuello colgaba aun mas entusiasmado como si de un pequeño niño con juguete nuevo se tratara, le mostró a Sora su collar, Sora solo se quedo en silencio y en todo el día no volvió a hablar.

A la semana la estrella ya estaba recuperada se había levantado de la cama en la que se mantenía acostada, aquello no seria posible todavía si los tres chicos que se decían llamar "amigos" no hubieran estado ahí para salvarle, pero eso era algo que no lo admitiría todavía.

**Flash Back**

Sora todavía no se sentía preparada pero tomo mas impulso, respiro y dio unos cuantos giros en el aire, tan cerca del otro trapecio pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos ¿Cómo era que podía recordar tanto en tan solo pocos segundos¿Por qué cuando trataba de ser ella o sonreír aquel ser se presentaba como un alma en pena sin dejarla descansar? Cuando se dio cuenta de eso y daba la ultima vuelta estiro su mano para alcanzar el otro trapecio pero fue tarde…no logro tomarlo, pero había pasado algo mas…había escuchado un grito…

**-¡Por que no hay red de protección!-**

Cuando Rin casi grito eso los dos chicos giraron sus rostros encontrándose con una imagen que no querían ni imaginar, Rin cubrió su boca espantada, Yuki y Hitoshi sintieron como de inmediato sus cuerpos se tensaron y se levantaron del lugar junto con su amiga corriendo hacia el centro del lugar

**-¡Sora!-** se escucharon tres gritos de terror en aquel lugar

Sora solo espero que el golpe llegara pero no fue el que esperaba si no sintió como caía entre los brazos de alguien pero al mismo tiempo con tanta fuerza que se había zafado de sus brazos salvadores, entre sombras logro ver los rostros de los tres chicos que le habían salvado la vida, eran Yuki, Rin y Hiroshi.

**-¡Sora-san¡Sora-san!-  
-¡Rin cállate¡No te alteres¡Hiroshi manda por una ambulancia!- **grito Yuki aun manteniendo a Sora entre sus brazos, rápidamente su amigo salio.

Hiroshi y Rin estaban preocupados por lo que le pasara a la chica que estaba algo inconsciente, pero en esos momentos Sora abrió sus ojos molesta, los miro con odio, un odio que ninguno de los dos había visto en aquellos ojos.

**-¿Por qué están aquí?-  
-Lo sentimos mucho Sora…por algo te seguimos y que bueno que lo hicimos…-  
-Tontos…-** fue lo único que dijo pues cayo desmayada

**Fin del Flash Back**

Escucho como alguien le hablaba, se giro y vio frente a ella a un hombre que no aparentaba tener mas de 30 años, suspiro, no sabia como había terminado aceptando la propuesta de Hiroshi de tomar aquellos entrenamientos con ellos, pero total…por algo lo hacia…sabia que esos chicos planeaban algo y que no podría sacárselos de su cabeza.

**-¿Qué te parece Sora?-** le preguntaba Hiroshi mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Me parece aburrido…pero no se como termine aceptando esto…-**

**-Digamos que si no aceptabas le pediría a Kuzuki que te dejara con un papel secundario-** dijo el chico sonriendo con demasiada travesura cosa que hizo que Sora se molestara, cuando estaba por decirle algo vio como una mano le daba un golpe en la cabeza al chico, solo sonrió satisfecha -¡Rin-chan¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!-

**-Deja de hablar y molestar a Sora-san…creo que suficiente tiene ya con soportarnos todos los días y ahora tu con tus comentarios no creo que soporte mas…-** dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

**-Ella tiene razón…-** complemento Sora mientras miraba igual al chico con una sonrisa haciendo sorprender a los dos jóvenes que la miraban -¿Qué?-

**-Nos sonreíste…-**

**-¡Sora-san nos sonrió!-** grito con alegría Rin mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría mientras que Hiroshi le agradecía a Sora haciéndola sorprender y quedarse sin palabras una vez mas

Sora se acerco al hombre que les entrenaba desde hacia una semana, su nombre era Rei, era una persona que se mantenía seria, Rin decía que era un amargado pero Sora sospechaba que el en realidad buscaba la perfección, cosa que ella quería a toda costa.

Primero comenzaban con unos calentamientos básicos y preparaban sus cuerpos para cualquier acrobacia que a Rei se le ocurriera ponerles, pero como siempre desde el primer día los subía a trampolines y los hacia saltar lo mas que pudieran llegar, Sora que de nuevo comenzaba a recuperar su experiencia de poco a poco llegaba a saltar mas que los demás, pero aun así Rei le decía que le faltaba demasiado para la perfección.

**-No te preocupes…la perfección la tendrás…se que la tendrás…-**

**-Así solo hablan los demonios…-**

**-¿Y que no soy uno?- **pregunto mientras una sonrisa amarga se asomaba en su rostro y sus compañeros se quedaban callados al verla de aquella manera y por su respuesta

Los chicos se sentaron mientras miraban a Sora saltar mas alto ante las órdenes de Rei, Rin mantenía abrazando sus piernas, mientras que Yuki y Hiroshi solo observaban como Sora hacia sus ejercicios.

**-¡¿Quién eres?!- **grito Rei

**-Sora Naegino…-**

**-¿De donde vienes?-**

**-De Tokio Destiny…-**

**-¡Mientes¡Vienes del Escenario Kaleido!-** cuando grito eso Sora perdió el equilibro y cayo, molesta golpeo el suelo y miro a Rei que solo sonreía **–Aun te falta mucho para la perfección Sora…aun te falta mucho…tus recuerdos te controlan y eso no es bueno para un acróbata…tu mejor que nadie lo sabe…-**

**-No me controlan…-**

**-¿Disculpa¿Qué dices? No lo creo, tan solo con mencionarte aquel escenario pierdes la concentración y eso puede costarte Sora…puede costarte mucho…-**

**-No tengo miedo…-**

**-Eso es bueno…pero aun así…debes ser mejor… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-**

**-Llegar a ser la mejor…-**

**-¿Cómo lo lograras?-**

**-De cualquier manera…-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Demasiado…-**

Rin se levanto y tomo sus cosas saliendo del lugar mientras que Hiroshi suspiraba y la seguía, Yuki miro a Sora volver a su rutina mientras que Rei se acercaba a el

**-Creo que tenían razón…-**

**-¿Lo cree así?-**

**-Claro…esta chica esta llena de un odio…-**

**-Lo sabemos…tan solo con mencionarle aquel escenario ese odio se hace presente, pero aun así…trataremos por cualquier medio que cambie de nuevo-**

**-No se preocupen…lo lograremos…con tiempo…pero lo lograremos…-**

**-Tardaremos lo se…pero tendremos que saber esperar-** dijo Yuki mientras miraba a Sora.

Una semana más de entrenamientos y en esa misma semana se enterarían del nuevo proyecto a estrenar en aquel mes para la empresa, todos los actores se encontraban en una sala de juntas de Tokio Destiny, algunos tomaban un poco de agua de las botellas que habían dejado para ellos, otro platicaban entre si y unos mas simplemente se mantenían en silencio esperando la llegada de algo.

En esos momentos, después de esperar por un largo tiempo Hiroshi hizo acto de presencia en esa sala, todos le miraron y el solo sonrió, mientras daba una carpeta a cada uno de los chicos, cuando la abrieron sus miradas se llenaron de sorpresa y a la vez de confusión.

**-¿Alguna duda de lo que vamos a presentar en una semana?-**

**-¿Una semana?-** pregunto Kuzuki un poco molesto mientras lo miraba

**-Si en una semana…por favor todos nos conocemos la historia de la Sirenita así que no será más de una semana para ensañar la obra…-**

**-Pero Hiroshi… ¿Por qué la Sirenita? Nosotros no hacemos obras infantiles…- **dijo Rin

**-En realidad mi padre dijo que quiere mas audiencia en todos los eventos así que también trabajaremos para los niños no solo para mayores ¿Entendido?-**

**-Muy bien y los personajes principales quienes serán…-**

**-Sora será la sirena…-**

**-Me parece bien…entonces seré la sirena… ¿La bruja?-**

**-Rin lo será, Yuki será el príncipe y de ahí se dividen los actores en peces y humanos…de eso se encargara Kuzuki…nos vemos en una semana- **dijo sonriendo mientras todos lo miraban retirarse

Rin tan solo miro a Yuki y este le movió la cabeza en una afirmación ella solo suspiro y se levanto de la mesa al igual que los demás, desde ese día comenzaban los ensayos para la obra. Sora por su lado pensaba en que Hiroshi había comenzado con un plan que traía en manos, no dijo nada pues aquel era su trabajo, representar papeles para el publico…pero cuando pensó en eso recordó aquel lugar del cual escapaba, era una extraña coincidencia el primer protagónico que tubo en aquel escenario fue la sirenita y aquí la sirenita era uno de sus tantos protagónicos, pero el primero de obras infantiles en la empresa.

**-Esta claro…Hiroshi esta planeando algo y no se le va a lograr…-**

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-Yuki… ¿Ocurre algo?-**

**-Si…te escuche diciendo que Hiroshi planeaba algo…en realidad no lo creo Sora, tiene que mantener la empresa así que no esta como para pensar planes y hacerte pasar mal rato…-** sonrió

**-¿Tú crees?-** era su momento de sonreír

**-Lo se y lo creo…-**

**-Si tú lo dices puede que sea verdad…-**

**-¿Nos vamos?-**

**-Si…-**

**-¿Sabes que la obra no es donde siempre?...lo dice en la carpeta-**

Sora rápidamente abrió aquella carpeta que traía en manos y vio el escenario, de eso estaba segura, no era uno normal, era aun mas grande que en los que casi siempre hacían ellos sus obras, de algo estaba segura, Hiroshi planeaba algo, ese escenario nuevo tendría nuevas cosas que presentar con la obra.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! xD (Saltando) veamos... xD _**Yusuke:**_ **Saku**...¿De verdad te gusto? o.o (Dark le da un golpe) maldito mejor yo respondo todo ¬¬** Saku**...naa ¿Soy Makabra? xD...sabes...creo q Yu-chan tiene razon en parte...como q dejar review muuuy cortos o.o es broma xD **_Yusuke:_** y despues dice q soy mal agradecido ¬¬ hey hey! te dejaron un review con un titulo demasiado comprometedor! xD (Le da otro golpe) ¬¬** Nahomi-chan!** Mi Fighter! O Claro que la dejare con quien tu quieres! total! es un SoraxLeon y adoro la pareja! Wiiii!!! Y ya viste no la deje lastimada y mucho menos con algun huesito roto nada ta enterita xD **luceiro17 **Muy bien aqui tienes el sig. cap, espero que tambien haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas pendiente pues esto no acaba va pa largo! n¬n **Sayuri-chan-aly **eres mi fan no. 1? o.O Yuuu-chan tengo una fan!! n¬n, jajaja bueno si Rin, Yuki y Hiroshi quieren a Sora y eso se puede ver muy bien en este cap no lo crees?, lo que Sora le hizo a Leon...mmm tomara tiempo para que lo vean jajajaja y tambien como pudiste darte cuenta Yuki era fan de Leon y Rin lo es o mejor dicho era de Sora cuando era un angel, pero wueno dejo de hablar.  
¿Quieren que esto continue?...que esperas dejen un Review! estos son los que me inspiran! me llenan de energia para subir el Cap 3! xD

Nos estamos viendo!


	4. Conociendo Al Demonio

**Si! Si! Lo se! han de querer matarme por no poner el Cap. 3 a tiempo! Lo siento! se los juro! que lo siento! pero tube un MEGA! problema familiar! Saku tu saber que TT-TT pero ahora si que tengo escusas que dar y no son mentira! TT-TT (**Yusuke: Eso esta por verse ¬.¬**) Yusuke...callate...**

**1.- Mi musa se me habia perdido y despues de enterarme de una calificacion de un examen...regreso o.O Extraño no creen?  
2.- En una conve me tiraron de las escaleras y mi pie tubo malo! TTOT  
**Yusuke: y eso que tiene que ver con que escribieras? ¬¬**  
Desde ahi se fue mi musa o.oU**  
Yusuke: ¬¬U  
**3.- Les juro que tarde demasiado en inspirarme para este capitulo donde Rin conoce al demonio que hay en Sora. u.u  
**Yusuke: Matenla! xD  
**Se quedan sin autora y sin saber que le hizo Leon a Sora ¬¬**  
Yusuke: O.o Matenla al final! xD**  
Te odio n.ñ**

**  
Disclaimer: **Tanto Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador, Rin, Hiroshi, Yuki, Kuzuki-sensei y Rei son los unicos creados por mi mente.

* * *

"**Conociendo al demonio"**

Se encontraban de pie frente al que seria su escenario de trabajo, la mayoría de chicos se encontraban asombrados por lo grande, lo sabían estaban acostumbrados a escenarios pequeños, pero ahora llegar a un lugar que tenia el doble o triple era algo asombroso, la mayor parte del escenario estaba lista, solo faltaba afinar algunos detalles y todo estaría listo para poder darle uso en ensayos y presentaciones.

Sora algo molesta no dejaba de ver hacia un punto fijo de aquel lugar, Yuki que se encontraba a su lado sabia que miraba hacia la parte superior del escenario, donde se encontraban trabajadores de la empresa instalando varios listones de seda aguamarina, pero aun así por primera vez estaba tranquila ante posibles imágenes del pasado.

Hiroshi como "jefe" de todos los que se encontraban ahí estaba supervisando cada uno de los movimientos y afinaba algunos detalles de la obra con Kuzuki, claro que repentinamente miraba como Rin estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la nada y con un reproductor de música en sus manos, sabia que la chica estaba algo pensativa o con algún problema, pero eso lo hablaría después con ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo estuviera listo, Kuzuki se acerco a los chicos y comenzó a darles indicaciones, después de unos minutos se acerco a Rin que le miro interrogante.

**-Rin tendrás un número tú sola…-**

**-¿Qué tipo de número?-**

**-El escenario como sabemos es aun mayor al que estamos acostumbrados así que los movimientos tendrán que ser mas extensos y otros mas lentos… ¿Entendido?-**

**-Claro…-**

**-Esta bien…-**

Después de esa pequeña plática la chica se volvió a sentar, en su mente aun no podía aceptar lo que ocurría…el precipitado cambio de escenario, el cambio de obras, nuevas técnicas, nuevos directores de escena…pero aun así todo entornaba alrededor de un solo nombre…una sola respuesta…

**-Sora Naegino…-**

Todos los ensayos comenzaron y nadie descansaba, apenas y podían tener unos minutos para tomar agua, Kuzuki les exigía aun más que nunca, pero ahora que tenían un nuevo "director" por así decirlo un nuevo entrenador como le llamaban todos, era Rei, quien a pedido de Hiroshi y Yuki entro a la empresa para dar un cambio radical a la misma…cuando todos lo supieron en algo estaban de acuerdo…Tokio Destiny no volvería a ser la misma…

Se podía ver como Hiroshi observaba todo desde uno de los lugares del lugar, podía ver como daban pruebas a las luces cuantas veces eran necesario, como hacían poner la música en cada ensayo de los chicos y como Kuzuki molesto les hacia repetir hasta que para sus ojos fuera perfecto, también como Rei daba indicaciones a unos cuantos con Yuki y Sora incluidos, pero miraba como Rin estaba junto con otra chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, el se acerco y les saludo.

**-¿Qué hacen señoritas¿Por qué no están ensayando?-**

**-Porque no es nuestro momento Hiroshi…-**

**-Es verdad…lo olvide Rin tu eres la bruja malvada de la historia-** sonrió con una travesura característica en el, la chica que estaba entre los dos solo escondió una risa que escapaba de sus labios

**-Cállate…tu me colocaste el papel así que no me molestes…-**

**-Tranquila Rin…tú sabes que lo hago porque me encanta molestarte…-**

**-Vaya gracioso…Riku ¿Podemos ver que hacer?-**

**-Claro- **dijo animada la chica respondiendo al llamado

**-¿Hacer?-** cuando Hiroshi dijo eso Rin solo se le quedo mirando

**-Los trajes y la melodía que nos toca a las dos… ¿Qué mas?-**

Hiroshi comenzó a reírse mientras que las dos chicas se le quedaban mirando, pero rápidamente les tomo de las manos haciéndolas suspirar derrotadas

**-Yo les ayudare-**

**-Gracias…-**

Mientras tanto del lado de Rei, miraba como Sora tomaba uno de los listones al mismo tiempo que los demás que le acompañaban, comenzaron a girar para dar comienzo a su acto, los listones se encontraban ya sujetados a una maquina que al tomar impulso comenzaba su trabajo de ayudar al acróbata haciendo girar a la velocidad requerida, cuando Rei dio una señal se elevaron un poco y a la siguiente señal se cruzaron haciendo formas.

**-¡Sora¡Estas interpretando un papel infantil así que mas te vale tener una sonrisa en tu rostro y demostrar que te agrada hacerlo!-**

Ante aquel grito Sora solo se quedo en silencio mientras que todos le miraban y terminaban aquel intento fallido de nueva cuenta, ella se le quedo mirando pero aun así tampoco dijo nada bajo del escenario al escuchar como llamaban a Rin, cuando la mencionada subió vio como los listones ya no estaban, la chica comenzó con su numero y entre Kuzuki y Rei le daban instrucciones, la pobre chica comenzaba a tener presión en el trabajo, se le notaba en el rostro.

Al termino del día todos tomaron sus pertenencias y se fueron a sus hogares, Hiroshi llevo a Sora a petición de la chica pues ya era tarde y tenia cosas de las cuales hablar, Rin y Yuki se encontraban en silencio, ninguno hablaba pero aun así seguían el camino a su hogar, cada uno tenia cosas en que pensar.

Después de haber llegado a casa y cada uno comiera lo que deseara en silencio Yuki comenzó a sentirse incomodo, sabia que algo le pasaba a la chica, en su mente solo pasaron ideas, unas que Rin ya no le agradaba Sora, otras que la chica ya le odiaba a el y Hiroshi, así que con algo de temor miro a Rin que ya se iba.

**-Rin…-**

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Estas enojada?-**

**-No… ¿Por qué?... ¡Ah¡¿Por qué están ahora con Sora?!- **dijo divertida

**-¿Si?-**

**-Para nada se que lo hacen por su bien…por cierto espero que no hayan olvidado que fecha es mañana y que los espero en el restaurante de siempre- **dijo para darle un beso en la frente e irse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se había levantado algo tarde, sonriente fue a buscar a Yuki pero cuando entro a la habitación la encontró vacía, fue hacia la cocina y encontró una nota que decía _"Rin te esperamos en el entrenamiento no faltes" _

Rin solo parpadeo varias veces ¿Entrenamiento?...lo recordó, desde hacia tiempo esos dos chicos le llamaban a los ensayos entrenamientos, sonrió un poco y tiro la nota lejos, con un paso aun mas lento se dirigió hacia la ducha.

**-¿Era tanto pedir que no olvidaran mi cumpleaños?-**

En esos precisos momentos alguien se acercaba a la puerta de aquella enorme mansión, bajo los lentes de sol inspeccionaba todo el lugar, llevaba una pequeña maleta negra de viaje a su lado, cuando estaba por tocar el timbre alguien abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando.

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Se encuentra Hiroshi Katsuma?-**

**-¿Hiroshi¿Tiene bien la dirección?-**

**-Claro que si…-**

**-Por dios…-** dio un largo suspiro **–Pase ahora le llamare a su celular… ¿Para que lo busca?-**

**-Asuntos de negocios….-**

**-OH…eso… ¿De que me sorprende?-**

**-¿Y usted es…?-**

**-Disculpe mi mala educación me llamo Rin Kitzukate soy amiga de Hiroshi, la dirección que le dio pues…en unos momentos le explicare…-**

Rin le sonrió al extraño mientras le dejaba tomar asiento y le daba un vaso de agua, la chica solo suspiro y tomo el teléfono mientras le marcaba a su amigo, extrañada porque nadie le contesto colgó, miro al invitado una vez mas, se le hacia familiar pero en esos momentos no lo recordaba.

**-Disculpe…no contesta pero… ¿Para cuando le cito?-**

**-En esta semana…solo que llegue antes para poder conocer el lugar y ver a una persona…-**

**-Vaya… ¿Conoce Japón?-**

**-No…-**

**-Si gusta le puedo ayudar…total…tengo el día libre…-**

**-¿Día libre¿Trabajas para Tokio Destiny?-**

**-Hai…soy una de sus estrellas…no tan famosa pero si soy buena- **sonrió mientras se levantaba **-¿Quiere acompañarme a comer algo?-**

**-Esta bien…- **sonrió

Los dos caminaron por las calles de Japón por un rato, Rin le contestaba a cada pregunta al invitado de Hiroshi cada vez que podía, después de un momento los dos platicaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y que el destino hubiera separado con anterioridad, la chica le indico el restauran donde iban a comer y al entrar se sentaron en la mesa al momento que el mesero les traía el menú.

**-Vaya pero miren quien llego el día de hoy…Rin Kitzukate…niña felicidades por tus veinte años recién cumplidos pequeña-**

**-Ja ja…gracias Matsumoto-san ¿Cómo ha estado?-**

**-Muy bien linda… ¿Eh¿Pero quien es el que te acompaña hoy¿Tu novio?-**

**-¡Matsumoto-san!- **dijo Rin mientras se ponía roja al igual que su acompañante

**-Esta bien…esta bien no lo es… ¿Dónde están Hiroshi y Yuki? Si es tu cumpleaños deben estar aquí…-**

**-No se donde estén…pero déjelo así… ¿Me puede preparar lo de siempre?-**

**-Como gustes… ¿Usted joven que desea?-**

**-Lo mismo…-**

**-Vaya…bueno se los traeré ahora…- **dijo al momento que se retiraba

**-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-**

**-Si…-**

**-Entonces déjame pagar la cuenta…digamos que…lo tomaras como un regalo mió…-**

**-Pero ni me conoce… ¿Por qué pagar entonces la cuenta?-**

**-No preguntes….-**

**-¿Quién es usted? No me ha dicho ni su nombre….-**

**-Me llamo Yuri Killiam….-**

Cuando Rin escucho ese nombre solo sintió que sus fuerzas se iban, aquel nombre era del escenario Kaleido¡Era la antigua estrella del escenario Kaleido junto con Layla Hamilton! Rin tomo su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, estaba comiendo el día de su cumpleaños con quien siempre había soñado, pero ahora el saber quien era le daba mareo y dolor de cabeza, fue justo en esos momentos que Rin cayo al suelo desmañada.

Yuri tuvo que agradecer la suerte de que aquel restauran tuviera mesas como los que el siempre acostumbraba a visitar, tuviera "habitaciones" privadas para comer a gusto con la persona que le acompañaba, en esos momentos miraba a Rin, le había hecho mal decir su nombre, cuando llego de nuevo el mesero rápidamente le pidió algo de alcohol para darle a oler, a los pocos minutos se lo estaba pasando por la nariz y viendo como ella abría los ojos.

Justo en esos momentos en el escenario de la empresa Tokio Destiny se encontraban la mayoría de actores ensayando, Sora con los listones, Yuki con los trampolines junto con Hiroshi que igual había decidido participar en la obra, cuando de repente llega una Riku demasiado furiosa.

**-¡Riku¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?!-**

**-¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?!-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-¡Lo olvidaron¡Olvidaron el cumpleaños de Rin!- **grito desesperada mientras tomaba su cabeza **–Le llame a casa para felicitarla y me encuentro con la contestadora-**

**-Hay no…Yuki dime que no es cierto…-**

**-¡Maldición¡Ayer me lo recordó y ahora mira lo que hicimos!-**

**-¡Pues a ver como remedian esto!- **grito aun mas molesta

Sora que había visto todo a lo lejos solo sonrió y siguió su entrenamiento, pero en esos momentos la imagen de Rin regalándole aquel collar que ahora colgaba de su cuello le llego a la mente, bajo lentamente y se acerco a los otros dos chicos maldiciéndose a si misma, comenzaba a tener sentimientos de culpa porque aquellos dos no estaban con su amiga

**-Será mejor buscarla…-**

**-Ni lo intentes Sora…ella se pierde…-**

**-¿Entonces te quedaras aquí?-**

**-Llegara se que llegara…-**

**-Tu solo te ahogas en un vaso de agua Yuki…tu solo lo haces…-**

**-Sora…-**

Rin miraba a Yuri que le sonreía y le ayudaba a sentarse un poco, el chico acaricio su cabeza y volvió al lado de la mesa y junto sus manos para después mirarle fijamente.

**-¿Por qué te causo eso mi nombre?-**

**-Es que…yo nunca imagine comer con alguien tan…famoso…-**

**-Mientes…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Estas mintiendo…lo veo en tus ojos….eres como una amiga que se perdió…-**

**-¿Cómo Sora Naegino?-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes¿La conoces?-**

**-Mejor de lo que cree….pero escúcheme…será mejor que se vaya de aquí si lo que busca es encontrarla y decir en aquel escenario ¡Aléjense de la vida de Sora¡Ella no es la misma!-**

**-Con lo que me acabas de decir no me puedo ir…total…ese tal Hiroshi me cito para hacer un trabajo juntos…así que lo siento…-**

**-¿Hiroshi…hizo que?- **la voz de Rin se comenzó a quebrar mientras que cubría su boca con sus manos temblorosas, Yuki se le quedo mirando fijamente algo sorprendido ¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica?

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-**

**-¡Hiroshi esta haciendo algo mal¡Lo esta haciendo mal¡Sora no cambiara así!-**

**-Dime lo que sepas de Sora Naegino…-**

**-¿Jura no decirlo?- **Yuri solo sonrió

**-Lo juro…-**

La comida transcurrió lenta y algo tensa, Yuki le preguntaba a Rin sobre Sora lo mas que podía, la chica algo mal le contestaba, omitiendo cosas, las mas que pudiera, pero sin llegar a decir mas, en realidad ella no podía hacer nada, tal y como Yuri había dicho, trabajarían juntos y eso no lo podría evitar nadie.

Al salir del lugar y que Yuri pagara la cuenta tomo por los hombros a Rin haciéndola sonrojar, el solo le sonrió y le dijo que volvieran a la casa por si equipaje para irse a un hotel, la chica solo le negó y dijo que podía quedarse en su casa todo el tiempo que pensara necesario que no le cobraría, Yuri le agradeció llevándola a dar la vuelta.

Al caer la noche Hiroshi y Yuki estaban en casa esperando la llegada de aquella chica que no había ido a los ensayos, con cada hora que pasaba la preocupación les invadía aun mas, pero el escuchar como la puerta se abría y ver a Rin se tranquilizaron, pero después se alertaron al ver con quien llegaba.

**-¡Rin¡Estas bien!-**

**-Si…gracias por preocuparte…-**

**-Rin…perdónanos…olvidamos tu cumpleaños…- **dijo un suplicante Yuki que tomaba sus manos y las besaba

**-Perdonados están…Yuki…deja de besarme las manos- **dijo fastidiada y retiro sus manos **–Por cierto debo decirles que tendremos aun invitado el como ya se han de dar cuenta es Yuri Killiam y…-** miro a Hiroshi **–Me dijo que tu lo citaste…-**

**-¿Yo?- **se señalo a si mismo **–Debes estar….oh no… ¡No¡Fue mi padre!-**

**-Exacto el me cito…y me dijo que hablaría con su hijo para acordar el trato…-**

**-Maldición…-**

**-Aun así…el sabe de Sora me pregunto…no pude negarle la información total…un día de estos la vera…-**

Hiroshi y Yuki se sintieron desfallecer pero no lo demostraron, Rin tenia razón, Yuri significaba que el pasado de Sora regresaría aun mas rápido que nada.

Al mes siguiente la obra había sido un éxito completo, Sora sonreía al ver a los niños llenos de asombro ver sus técnicas, aunque fueran simples les agradaba verlos, cuando no le tocaba algún acto, podía ver como los pequeños saltaban, bailaban y cantaban junto con Rin la despiadada bruja del mar y también con Hiroshi el valiente príncipe del que se había enamorado la sirena y su inseparable compañero de peleas que resulto ser Hiroshi.

Fueron dos meses de completa venta de boletos, todos terminaron satisfechos, pero sabían que pronto se acercaba otra obra, y esta no seria para niños, si no, para adolescentes y de mas chicos que les gustaba la acción.

De nueva cuenta todos estaban sentados en aquella sala de juntas, Hiroshi como era de esperarse no se encontraba, pero se escuchaban sus gritos de protesta alguna desde la otra oficina, Yuki solo se reía de el al momento en que Rin lo regañaba, Sora algo tranquila miraba hacia la nada, desde el final de la obra de la sirenita había estado recibiendo flores con dedicatorias anónimas diciendo que pronto enfrentaría a su pasado y eso le alteraba.

**-¡Muy bien escuchen todos!- **dijo un alterado Hiroshi que aparecía por la puerta **-¡Tendremos compañía para esta obra!-**

De inmediato las quejas no se hicieron esperar, Yuki miraba con burla a Hiroshi y este no soportaba las ganas de querer gritarle pero no lo hacia, Rin solo miraba hacia la entrada esperando ver a Yuri, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se sonrojo y miro a sus amigos

**-Se que están molestos…pero como mi padre tiene completo control sobre la empresa…se imaginaran…-**

**-Si escuchamos tus gritos hasta aquí- **comento Sora haciendo sonrojar al chico y reír a los demás

**-El caso es que…nos acompañaran integrantes del…escenario Kaleido-**

**-¡¿Qué¡Me niego a trabajar en esta obra!- **grito Sora levantándose

**-No puedes negarte Sora…es el trabajo de un acróbata…además, todos esperan ver la siguiente obra de la ex estrella de Kaleido y la nueva estrella de Tokio Destiny…- **

**-Tu…Yuri Killiam…-** dijo con desprecio mientras el se quitaba las gafas y le sonreía

**-Mucho tiempo mí querida Sora…-**

El ambiente se sintió tenso y poco a poco algunos se fueron retirando por orden de Hiroshi, al final solo quedaron Yuki, Hiroshi, Kuzuki, Rei, Yuki, Rin y Sora, ellos siete se encontraban sentados esperando que alguno hablara, pero Sora de nuevo se levanto.

**-Me niego a trabajar con gente de ese escenario…-**

**-Sora no puedes…no puedes negarte…tienes el contrato…-**

**-Y no puedes renunciar si es lo que piensas…-**

Ante esas dos respuestas por parte de Yuki y Hiroshi, la molesta ex estrella se sentó y cruzo sus brazos mirando a Yuri, el solo le sonreía como el sabia hacerlo, por fin había sabido quien le había mandado esas rosas, era aquel despreciable que estaba frente a ella.

**-¿Qué obra trataremos?- **Yuri sonrió

**-Me alegro que te animes Sora…-**

**-Tu no me digas nada…Hiroshi… ¿Qué historia trataremos?-**

**-Aquí tienes…- **dijo pasándole el guión **–Como tendremos mas acróbatas de lo imaginado pensamos en hacer esta…un chico que viaja a través de mundos para regresar a su casa con sus amigos-**

**-Perfecto… ¿Los papeles?-**

**-Rin…tú serás la protagonista, Yuki será uno de tus amigos junto conmigo, y dos del escenario Kaleido serán tus compañeros de aventuras…-**

**-¿Quién será Sora?-**

**-Será la cabeza de los malvados…-**

**-Fantástico…me gusta ese papel- **dijo Sora levantándose de su lugar y retirándose sin ver a alguien o decir algo.

Rin se quedo callada, saber que era la protagonista no le molestaba, pero ahora lo que la tenia alterada era saber que los del escenario kaleido llegarían y el pasado de Sora se presentaría al igual, Hiroshi se levanto y miro a Kuzuki.

**-Los del escenario Kaleido no saben mis modos de ensayar Hiroshi…-**

**-Tu les enseñaras los pasos de cada baile…Rei les indicara donde saltar o que utilizar…Yuri…debes decirles que este escenario es aun mas completo que el suyo…aquí mis actores, bailan, cantan, actúan y hacen acrobacias…así que vengan preparados-**

**-Ellos podrán con eso…- **sonrió mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y todos salían.

**-Yuri-san…-**

**-Dime solo Yuri…total…yo te llamo a ti Rin ¿No es así?-**

**-Hai…pero aun así… ¿Quiénes vendrán de aquel escenario?-**

**-Sorpresa…- **

**-Espero que no le hagan mal a Sora…si no…tendrán problemas…-**

Yuri le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, el chico solo se hecho a reír al darse cuenta de eso, pero Rin salio corriendo mientras llevaba sus manos a su corazón que latía como un loco, se sentía incomoda, pero en esos momentos que levantaba la mirada sintió un golpe en su mejilla, tomando su rostro miro al causante.

**-Sora-san… ¿Por qué?-**

**-¡Tu sabias que Yuri Killiam estaba aquí y lo tenías en tu casa!-**

**-No…no fue mi intención….-**

**-¡Escúchame bien Rin¡Si me llego a enterar que viene alguien mas no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz!- **Rin por primera vez en su vida tubo miedo de Sora Naegino, por primera vez conocía el demonio que había en ella.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! (Saltando) Wiii!! tengo mas! nOn **Yusuke: naa..la gente cada dia cae en el hechizo de este fic -o-** xD Eres un imbecil ¬¬U ok! comenzamos!** Saku! **Siii si dejas review muy cortos ¬O¬ xD Naaa Como que nos abandonas? Neee si tu no puedes soportar dejar de leer esta historia! Porque como todos quieres saber que le hizo Leon a Sora! Muajajajaja! (Yusuke le da un golpe) Oye! ¬¬ **Yusuke: Te me alteras hermanita ¬¬U** Vaaale u.u**AnaPao! **Nueva por aqui ne? **Yusuke: Alejate! mantente lejos! no pierdas la cordura com...** (Dark lo golpea) Gomen este se comporta como un idiota...bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic y espero tenerte por aqui desde ahora en adelante, como lo dije arriba Gomen por no poner el cap. antes ** Isabel** De verdad te agrado? neee Arigato! nOn Yusuke da las gracias... **Yusuke: Arigato...sigo pensando...que hago aqui si mi seccion es YYH? ¬¬ **Acompañas a tu hermana q mas? o.O **Yusuke: Pideselo al lobo ¬¬** Primero muerta n.ñ **Abns**! Aqui esta el siguiente cap! Espero te guste! Sabes...cuando lei tu review al final de publicar el cap, me sorprendi un poco...te dieron una cachetada como Sora se la dio a Rin? o.OU **Yusuke: Golpealos! Matalos! no es justo que dañen a gente inocente! ¬¬** Bueno...espero que te guste el cap n.nU **Ginshu**! Kyaaa! Yu-chan! Tengo Fan Nº 2!!! xDD (Saltando) De vrdd te gusto el fic?! te adoro! te adoro! xD Naa espero que te siga agradando ahora como va **Kari-sama! ** espero que con mi fic te haya devuelto el gusto de que aun hay gente de que le encanta Kaleido Star, sabemos que ta medio abandonado pero...yo no dejare esto! lo continuare hasta el final y todos veran como Sora Naegino fue convertida en un demonio! **Yusuke: O.O (Aplaudiendo) Bravo! Bravo! fue el discurso mas bello! xD** No es mi hermano ¬¬ **Sayuri-chan-aly**! Hola!, bueno que te puedo decir?...el objetivo de Hiroshi era que Sora se volviera a "Familiarizar" con las sonrisas de lo que son los hermosos niños, que sintiera la "calidez" que el publico desprendia, y sobre el regalo, sii lindo detalle ne? espero que este cap te atraiga mas a la historia jejejeje **Sweetangel-M** Que bueno que te unas a este fic! xD **Yusuke: Escapa huye lejos y ten cuidado ¬.¬** (Dark lo golpea) **x.X** Te enamoraste de Yuki?! Waaa! xD Eso si que es noticia nueva para mi! Alguien se enamoro de mi bb! xDD Literalmente hablando no me gusta Yuki **Yusuke: Le gusta Kouga el hombre lobo xD** Si me gusta Kouga el hom...Yusuke!! ¬¬ **Lain01** No te preocupes aqui esta la continuacion culpa a mi musa que se escapo n.nU **Marjorie **oh otra mas vaya! welcome! xD (Levantando los brazos) Todo el mundo me dice que tengo mente macabra al convertir a Sora en un demonio...pero aqui entre nosotros...jejejeje...quise cambiar la rutina...a ella siempre la veian como la "victima" pero no te preocupes...Leon?...mmmm creo que el tardara en aparecer... Naaa! mentira! Al prox Cap Aparecera por fin! Un capitulo dedicado a los personajes del Escenario Kaleido y podremos ver como es su vida sin su "amiga adorada" Sora!!! Wiii

Recuerden...quieren fic?...dejen **Review** ¬.¬ xDD  
Naaa dejen un review que les juro que esos me inspiran demasiado aparte de mi musa, nos estamos viendo! Chaito! nOn


End file.
